Tokubetsu Mansion
by whiteangelofanarchy
Summary: After the tragic massacre of his family by his brothers hand. Sasuke Uchiha is placed in the witness protection program and is sent to live with Orochimaru. Once he escapes the snake freaks grasp he is sent to live with Kakashi and 12 others. Sasuke then meets all the 'special' residents of Tokubetsu mansion, especially one particular blonde DERN UNIVERSE AND CONTAINS YAOI!
1. Prologue

Hey guys! Well this is definitely a first for me, luckily I have my awesome beta and bff PYRO here with me!

Pyro: SUP!

Yeah I'm sort of a novice...

Pyro: Yeaaah that's more true than you think...

Pyro: Hehehehehehehahahahaha oh my.

XD retard. Anyway! this isnt my first story but on fanfiction it is so yeah, hope you all enjoy it! so now onto the boring stuff:

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE AFFILIATED CHARACTERS! Mashashi Kishimoto does!

ahem, onto the story...

Pyro: Review and comment plz she may be new but I'm not!

-_- cow

Pyro: Moo

okay you can start reading now.

**Prologue:**

It was just like any other normal day. The young Sasuke Uchiha was on his way home from school. He was walking alone as usual at a normal steady pace a smile placed on his pale face. He was wearing a simple blue t-shirt and white shorts, his sneakers padding softly on the sidewalk. He was smiling simply because today was the day his older brother Itachi would teach him how to use the kunai there father gave them. Normally Itachi would be kind and gentle, loving and protective the picture perfect older brother. But lately, he's been… distant.

Finally Sasuke could bond with his brother again. Sadly this was not the case. Sasuke expected to arrive home, have lunch with his mother and wait for Itachi to arrive home. Then he and his brother would finally spend time together. Sasuke loved Itachi with all his heart, looked up to him, wanted to be like him and aspired to surpass him. Unfortunately Sasuke did not find what he was looking for. When Sasuke arrived home he did not find his mother waiting in the kitchen. He did not find his father sitting in his office.

No what he found was much worse. Sasuke found Itachi, but he never wanted to find him like this. His older brother was standing over their parents corpses, a katana of all things in his hands. Itachi Uchiha had killed his parents, his family.

Sasuke could only watch in horror as Itachi turned around to face him. All Sasuke could feel the moment they locked gazes was pure and utter fear. Itachi had murdered his family, Itachi's once onyx eyes were now a red with strange markings in a circle around the pupil, and Itachi was now staring down his little brother.

He had said nothing to his little brother. He only approached the frozen child and placed the blade of his weapon on the trembling Sasuke's cheek, staining it red with his own parent's blood, never breaking eye contact. Leaning close to whisper into the fearful child's ear, Itachi spoke one word. The one word that would haunt Sasuke for the rest of his life.

"Run…"

Sasuke reacted immediately screaming and bolting down the corridor, tears were streaming down his face, his heart racing in terror yet breaking with the immense amount of sorrow. He did what any young child would do, ran to the one place that made him feel the safest. In this case it was his small bedroom. Sasuke entered his room screaming in fear as he locked the door and boarded it up with the nearest heavy object, his chair and toy box. He then looked for the nearest hiding place and chose his closet, closing the door he curled up into a ball, left alone to relive what he saw. His parent's bloodied corpses and Itachi's blood red, in-human eyes.

Hours had passed and still the young Uchiha had remained in the closet, afraid if he left Itachi would be waiting for him. Sasuke had managed to convince himself that this was all a dream and that his mother and father were still alive, and that Itachi was still kind, loving and would not harm him, after all the mind of a 7 year old was delicate. That was until the police arrived and he crashed back into reality. His parents were dead and Itachi was the one to kill them.

He had heard the sirens and the men combing through his home. He heard them find the corpses and search the house for any survivors. He heard when one of the men found his door locked and broke it down. Sasuke gave a muffled scream as he heard the wood hit his floor. Fearing it was Itachi. Fresh tears streaked down the child's face when the men searched the room. He even curled further into his ball as the men opened his closet and found him huddled.

They tried to reason with him and even force him to get up and out of the closet but he didn't go easily, fighting off any man that came close to him with cries, bites, punches and kicks. One man however calmed the traumatized kid and got him to cooperate. Sasuke took a liking to the FBI agent who offered him a hug, some chocolate (to calm him down from the shock) and a strange eye-smile that seemed to lighten any situation instead of trying to grab at him and drag him along. Kakashi Hatake given the frightened child what he needed. He gave him support.

All sense of pride was out the window as Sasuke dived into the man's arms and cried his little heart out all the way from the Uchiha residence to the FBI headquarters. The next few months Sasuke was put into the witness protection program and sent to live with a man named Orochimaru. The man was a snake nut of a doctor with a creepy obsession with science. He fed and clothed the young Uchiha but was cold and heartless towards the boy none the less. Sasuke grew up in that world until one day Orochimaru turned his insane lust to experiment towards Sasuke. For five years Sasuke isolated himself from everyone, and for those five years Sasuke was left alone by Orochimaru. But six years after the incident at the age of 13 Orochimaru began taking more of an interest in the orphan.

He started taking simple blood tests; Sasuke was fine with that due to the fact Orochimaru was a trusted local doctor. At 14 Orochimaru started asking for other samples from the Uchiha. At 15 Sasuke was dragged into Orochimaru's lab where the man was babbling about 'mutations' and 'genetic advancements' even going as far as to strap Sasuke down on a metal table and probe his eyes taking all sorts of tests. One day Sasuke had managed to escape the maniacs grasp and call 911 after a particularly painful experiment. Orochimaru was arrested and yet again the Uchiha was traumatized and sent to the FBI headquarters.

Kakashi Hatake again approached the Uchiha and once the teen had recognised the man he began to break his shell, going as far as to hug the man and cry softly into the silver haired man's shoulder. Kakashi had spoken to him and even got him to open up a little and accept some food. The man had always worn a mask and had a particularly nasty scar over his left eye. He was a recently retired special agent. After seeing Sasuke's immediate demeanour change once the man was brought in, Kakashi was put in charge of the teen. The silver haired man was perfectly content with the new instructions and offered his current home for the Uchiha. After all Kakashi was living in a mansion that held 12 others. The exposure to other people would hopefully break the teen's stoic shell. Sasuke was taken to a small apartment to stay with Kakashi during the trial against Orochimaru.

At the age of 16 and eight years after his family's massacre, one year after his torment by Orochimaru, and three days after the maniacs arrest. Sasuke was packing his things and headed towards a new home, a new family. Kakashi had spoken to his director and effectively quit his job for the sake of the Uchiha and his lover, Iruka. Tsunade his director and chief hadn't liked the idea of losing one of her best, but understood the situation and let the silver haired man leave her office that day with full custody over the Uchiha.

Sadly Sasuke was a tougher nut to crack then the man thought; the boy was cold and distant, antisocial and seemingly heartless. He had locked himself away from others afraid to be hurt again. He had caged his heart and pulled on a mask.

Kakashi understood this all too well and gave the boy all the space and comfort he needed.

Meanwhile, within a mansion miles away from this ordeal, 12 people were living through a 'normal' day. Amongst these 12 people sat Iruka Umino, current foster father of 11 teenagers (though to said teens he was more the mother of the house). This man was a witch, (Well warlock… HE CAN DO MAGIC! SCREW TITLES!)

Among the 11 children he cared for there was:

Kiba Inuzuka: A hyper active, wild and protective individual who had the ability to shift into a wolf at any time in the blink of an eye and could communicate with animals like his best friend, a hybrid dog-wolf names Akamaru.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: A hyperactive knucklehead who was as stubborn as an ox and never gives up. He was a young fox demon who was adopted and raised by Iruka after his parent's death. He was a kitsune among kitsune holding nine tails with the ability to create solid copies of himself along with your average demonic abilities.

Sasori Sutoringu: A talented, artistic, impatient and slightly sadistic teen who has a 'puppet master' kind of ability, creating strings of pure energy from his fingertips. When these strings are attached to an object they can be used to control that object, just like a puppeteer and his puppet.

Deidara Bakuhatsu: A bold, artistic, creative, and short tempered Pyrokinesthetic teen. He can create and control fires, even there temperature and colour. When he gets upset or angry however he can cause either his hair or unsuspecting fruit to combust. Poor apples…

Sakura Haruno: A skilled, focused and hot headed pinkette with strength that could rival that of the big man in red and blue with the big S on his chest (Superman for you simple minded folks). Throw in the fact she can fly fast enough to break the sound barrier at any height and you have one hell of a combo.

Ino Yamanaka: A kind and intelligent telekinetic blond. For those of you unfamiliar with this term, it means she can levitate objects, wipe memories, read minds, project her thoughts/the thoughts of others, implant thoughts and even go as far as control another's mind.

Shikamaru Nara: A lazy, bored but brilliant individual who can basically melt into the shadows. He can become a shadow, control shadows and even use them to control the original object. Shikamaru like Ino has telekinetic abilities but he's limited to mind reading and thought projection.

Gaara Sunakage: A quiet, distant and secretly lonely individual with the ability to become, control, manipulate and use sand to his own desires. This ability grants him the ultimate protection as the sand will not allow him to be harmed in any way, or the ultimate weapon as he can solidify the sand or compress it with enough force to crush a bus.

Shino Aburame: A silent shady teen who hides behind his shades and a high collar coat or hood. Unknown to the naked eye this teen is in fact a living insect colony and can control, communicate with, and understand insects of any shape or type.

Hinata Hyuga: A timid, kind and gentle girl with pale lavender eyes that hold many secrets. Hinata possesses a unique ability like every other resident of Tokubetsu mansion; hers however is an ocular ability. She has thermal/heat vision able to detect heat signatures from miles away. Throw in the fact she has a full 360 degree line of sight and you have a Hyuga.

Neji Hyuga: Much like his cousin Hinata, Neji holds an ocular ability but this intelligent, blank and distant teen uses one of a different kind. He has X-ray vision and can see through ANY solid object, controlling the density and distance of his view he can see things in layers. Also like Hinata he has a full 360 degree field of vision.

They are the other residents of Tokubetsu Mansion.


	2. Chapter 1

Herro! my lovelies!

Its Angel here once again! and with chapter 1 too!

Anyhoo...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Pyro: You wish you did.

Yes, yes i do, it would be the best yaoi/ninja/epic anime ever with a few creepypastas thrown in! (My deranged brain will affect the akatsuki...)

Pyro: CREEPYPASTAS! WHAT! .3.

Lexxi: Poor, poor Akatsuki...

Yeah, thats Lexxi, my other helper EVEN IF SHE DOESN'T WANNA DO IT!

Lexxi: *mumbles threats*

ENJOY! *3*

Pyro: REVIEW PLEASE! IM WATCHING YOU! ~.~

*facepalm*

**Chapter 1: Welcome To Tokubetsu Mansion!**

Sasuke sighed as he packed the last of his things into his suitcase. "Hey kid you ready? I want to get on the road before it gets dark or well only get there at midnight with the traffic." Kakashi called from the kitchen. Sasuke sighed again and shut his suitcase. "Traffic my ass! We're going to the middle of nowhere!" he retorted shouldering his backpack and lifting his suitcase off his bare bed. "That's not true Sasuke, Konoha is a beautiful town." Kakashi said lazily as he put down his familiar orange book.

Sasuke looked away and lowered his head hiding his face with his bangs. The raven was still very nervous around people thanks to Orochimaru, and the thought of moving in with 11 other teenagers made his stomach churn. He was always Mr Popular at school but thanks to recent events being with people made him nervous even if he hid it well beneath his stoic emotionless expression and 'die now' glare. "Calm down Sasuke, don't worry. Think of it like this, your moving away from everything. Nothing will harm you. Iruka and I own the mansion and Iruka adopts children with special circumstances like the Hyuga cousins I was telling you about. They had an abusive family and were eventually disowned."

Though true, Kakashi's words were not comforting in the slightest. "Fine, but be warned a lot of them are like you, stubborn and silent, but others are so friendly it can give you a migraine." Again Sasuke didn't answer just staring at the floor. "You said nothing will harm me, but h-he's still out there. They never caught him…" Kakashi froze knowing who Sasuke was referring too. "Yes Itachi is a slippery weasel. Don't worry Sasuke, between me and Iruka, we will keep you safe." Sasuke finally looked up at Kakashi. "You know what today is, don't you?" He asked glaring at the silver haired ex-FBI agent. "Yes Sasuke, I do."

"Eight years…"

"Yeah. Can't believe it's been that long. Hell I still remember the day we found you in that closet. You gave Yamato a run for his money when he tried to take you out. He still has a scar on his hand from where you bit him." Kakashi chuckled. "Then came the shit with Orochimaru and now you're here Sasuke, alive and being given a second chance. Smile a little and let's go. I'll buy you some coffee on the way so you can brood the whole way there with your favourite drink in hand." He gave Kakashi another one of his signature 'you can go die now' glares but enjoyed the thought of warm coffee in hand.

Kakashi laughed full heartedly, "Come on, let's go." With a 'Hn' from Sasuke they were off. The drive was slow and for Sasuke even painful as he stared out the window. He was leaving everything he despised and that almost made him smile, but he was also leaving everything he's ever known. He was leaving all his securities behind and this made him uncomfortable. Half way there it began to rain heavily, "It's a bad omen." Sasuke said glaring at the droplets streaming down his misted window.

"It speaks." Kakashi laughed behind his mask as Sasuke turned his glare towards the rear view mirror where he could see Kakashi give an amused look in return, though it was the first time the raven had spoken since they stopped and got some coffee when they refuelled. "No its not, rain means a fresh start, new life, new beginnings. It's a GOOD omen." Kakashi replied returning to watch the road as he drove. Sasuke sitting in the back seat returned to glare at bad weather wishing that if he glared at it long enough it would stop raining.

It was after 1 hour 45 min and 23 seconds (perfectly timed by Sasuke) that they finally came to their destination. "We're here." Kakashi informed as they pulled up in front of a huge rusted iron gate. Kakashi pulled out his cell and dialled a number. Sasuke could barely hear the ringing before the person on the other end of the line finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello Iruka its Kakashi, were at the gate."

"O-oh! Kakashi! You're early! I'll open the gate."

With that the call was ended and with a loud screech of protest the iron gates swung open. The rain continued to pour down as they drove inside the property. Sasuke could barely see the gardens or anything really; all he could see was the relentless raindrops as they plummeted from the heavens only to meet there end once they crash onto the surface. They pulled into what seemed like an undercover parking space and Sasuke sighed as Kakashi turned off the car and opened his door. As the teen exited the car along with his guardian and grabbed his bags a man with three umbrellas came up to them.

"Hi! I'm Iruka Umino, I'm sure Kakashi and Tsunade told you about me? Any way your Sasuke Uchiha right?" Sasuke simply offered a 'Hn' and studied the man before him. Iruka wore a green long-sleeved V-neck shirt, and simple pair of dark jeans, the bottom of his jeans was soaked through along with his sandals. He had his shoulder length brown hair pulled back and up into a ponytail and a scar running across the bridge of his nose. "Sorry Iruka, he doesn't talk much." Kakashi said as he walked up to the brunette and in one swift motion (and out of Sasuke's view) pulled his mask down and gave Iruka a quick peck on the lips as a greeting.

"K-Kakashi! Wont that make him uncomfortable!?" Iruka whisper-yelled as the man pulled his mask back into place, "Don't worry you're pretty little head Iruka, he's gay." Kakashi explained to the blushing male. "Oh, uh well let's get you two inside shall we?" Iruka asked and Kakashi gave him one of his signature eye-smiles. "Anything to get out of this damn rain." Sasuke said suddenly and Iruka almost jumped at the sound of another voice. "What, Kakashi said I don't talk much. He didn't say I was a mute, now can we PLEASE get going." He said glaring slightly.

"Sure, uh here." Iruka said handing Sasuke a clear umbrella much like his own. Sasuke gave a nod to say thank you and began pulling his suitcase from the trunk. "Here let me Sasuke." Kakashi said taking the suitcase from the teen along with his own large bag. Sasuke glared at the sympathetic act but nodded a thank you and opened his umbrella after shouldering his backpack.

"Come on, everyone is waiting to meet you Sasuke and Kakashi all the kids missed you. You owe them big time for being gone this long." Iruka began babbling about some of the new accomplishments and additions to the mansions family like Shino Aburame. He was accepted into the 'family' two months before they arrived. Three weeks after Kakashi left on a case and ended up with Sasuke. "Shino eh? What's his… talent?" Kakashi asked as they continued up the walk way as the rain finally slowed to a light drizzle.

"Oh…uh he trains insects."

"Insects?"

"Yes Kakashi, insects, as in bugs."

"Interesting."

Sasuke could hear what they were saying but could make no sense of it so instead returned to glaring at the weather even if it was letting up. Sasuke loved the rain but hated getting wet by it; he preferred to watch it out of a window. Once they reached the dimly lit porch Kakashi began to speak once again. "You said we were early? Are we?" Iruka smiled and nodded. "You arrived at 8:30pm; we were only expecting you at 9:00pm, half an hour early. I have to say that's a new one for you Kakashi. Normally you're always late." Kakashi deadpanned and Iruka began to laugh at the seemingly defeated man as they opened the massive doors.

The room they entered seemed to be a small ball room or some sort of entrance hall with two large staircases leading from the middle up the left and right sides. The architecture was lovely but slightly worn and in some places there were even small scorch marks or holes, (Wonder who's responsible for those?) but beautiful none the less. On either side of the room there were a set of large wooden doors and the building seemed to have five floors looking up at each level, and maybe an attic or cellar?

Iruka saw Sasuke looking and smiled once they set down there umbrellas. "Five floors, a cellar, 25 bedrooms, 30 bathrooms, 2 studies, a library, a computer room, a main lounge on each floor, 1 kitchen, 1 ballroom, 1 dining hall and a swimming pool. I don't count stairs or corridors so don't ask." Iruka gave a triumphant smile at the teen's dazed look. "To put it simple Sasuke, B-I-G." Kakashi added. Sasuke replied with a nod and a soft "Big…"

Iruka laughed which caused a chain reaction to occur, first there was an explosion from the kitchen followed by yelling.

"DEI! MY COOKIES!"

"KIBA NO! YOU KNOW CHOCOLATE MAKES YOU SICK!"

"NOT MY FAULT SASORI PISSED ME OFF YEAH!"

"INO! HELP ME MAKE MORE BEFORE THE NEW GUY ARRIVES!"

"KIBA! NO! SORRY SAKURA MY HANDS ARE FULL!"

"GET YOUR PAWS OFF THOSE COOKIES! THEYRE MINE!"

"NOT HELPING NARUTO!"

Sasuke looked to Kakashi as a sweat drop emerged on the silver haired man's brow. "That would be Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Kiba and Deidara." Iruka seemed unphased by the outburst and was in fact smiling. "I'll just go have a word with them." Kakashi froze in place and paled as Iruka approached the kitchen. "Cover your ears Sasuke." He warned, being the intelligent Uchiha he is Sasuke did as he was told.

All he could hear was muffled yells and a few bangs but what was actually being said was a mystery to the raven. Iruka returned from the now silent kitchen covered in flour patches with a sadistic smile on his face. Sasuke removed his hands from his ears only to hear different versions of 'sorry mom' from the room. "As ruthless as ever Iruka." Kakashi laughed. "Don't you forget it Hatake, you're in the dog box too.

"Ah yes, Sasuke why don't I get Hinata to show you to your room while Kakashi and I have a little chat? We won't be long." Iruka again gave Kakashi one of THOSE smiled making the masked man gulp. Sasuke smirked, "Sure, where is she?" he asked taking his suitcase from the frozen Hatake. "She should be on the first floor, you should see her in the main lounge, it's right in front of the stairs you can't miss it." Sasuke nodded and with a "Good luck." For Kakashi he made his way to the right staircase which led to the first floor.

Once at the top he heard a fear filled yelp from Kakashi and smirked as he looked at his surroundings. The first floor was rectangular with a lounge above the staircase and a corridor breaking off into an upside down T. The first let to a series of doors, probably bedrooms, while the two branching to the sides led to archways with what seemed to be a study on the left and a library to the right. He found a girl sitting on a small one-seated couch reading a book.

Sasuke was about to make his presence known when the girl shut her book and smiled fondly towards the raven. "Sorry, uh, I'm Hinata Hyuga. You must be S-Sasuke?" she said timidly. Sasuke nodded, "Iruka asked if you could please show me to my room."

Hinata blushed slightly but nodded and put her book away. She had long dark brown hair that reached about mid-waist; she was wearing a simple purple T-shirt that complimented her strange lavender-pupil-less eyes, and a pair of knee length white shorts. Sasuke followed the girl as she led him up another flight of stairs and once on the third floor, Sasuke again took in his surroundings. The design was the same as the second floor only instead of a library there was a computer room. Hinata smiled and pointed to the corridor filled with a row of doors, five in total.

"Second door to the left." Sasuke nodded and headed down the corridor. There were three doors on the right side and two on the left with a small cabinet at the end of the corridor. Sasuke opened the second door and found a simple yet elegant room that was relatively large with a walk-in closet, queen sized bed, a personal bathroom and a balcony. The colour scheme was basic black and white with a red carpet that suited Sasuke's likings.

He moved to the closet and began pulling out his clothes from his suitcase and packed them neatly into the spaces only filling a third of the space though. He sighed and moved back into the room itself pulling his backpack off his shoulder and removing its contents s laptop, cell phone, chargers, toothbrush, hairbrush, headphones and a jewellery box.

He went into the bathroom and found it fully stocked with everything he could need and unlike the room his bathrooms scheme was red and white. He placed his toothbrush in a cup above the sink and sighed. Once he was happy with his items placement, he headed back to the first floor to find Kakashi and make sure the man was still alive.

He arrived in the ball room and finding no sign of the former FBI agent decided to sneak a peek into the kitchen. He opened the door and went seemingly unnoticed as the room's inhabitants continued their conversation. There were only three people in the room now, Kakashi, Iruka and a blond. The blond was about the same age as Sasuke but seemed kind of strange. He had long spiky untameable blond hair and out-of-place cerulean blue eyes; he had three whisker-like scars on either cheek and wore an orange hoodie and black slacks.

"Naruto don't worry, Sasuke is actually a pretty good kid, just quiet." Iruka attempted to explain to the pouting teen. "Yeah but he smells… weird… not like us weird but still strange." The blond, now named Naruto tried to explain. "So you say I stink? Well sorry if an hour long car drive affects my smell in any way never mind being stuck with him as a driver." Sasuke said pointing towards Kakashi.

All three of the males seemed to freeze until the blond tilted his head letting some of his blond hair fall to the side. "You're Sasuke?" He asked in utter confusion. "Yes dobe, I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto gave a foxy grin and Iruka was about to say something when the blond laughed.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Well teme, welcome to Tokubetsu Mansion." This statement shocked Iruka who was expecting an outburst or growl from the hyperactive blond, but what Iruka then saw was the gleam in Naruto's eye. Sasuke had challenged the blond and unwittingly got himself into one of the worst situations imaginable. After all he just challenged a Kitsune. "Indeed Sasuke. Welcome!" Iruka said glaring at the smirking blond.


End file.
